The invention is directed to footwear having a heel stabilizing construction in which a heel cushion is supported in a frame which helps to maintain the shape of the heel during use.
The prior art relating to footwear heel construction is exemplified by Dyer U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,611 of Jul. 5, 1994, and prior to that other patented construction relating to footwear heels are seen in Diaz U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,221 of Mar. 28, 1989; Kiyosawa U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,301 of Nov. 7, 1989; Graham et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,821 of Nov. 14, 1989, and Graham et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,629 of Dec. 10, 1991.
A problem with the prior art examples in that the heel of a shoe needs to be graded for size which introduces construction problems to meet the needs of users such as is present in the Diaz heel which embodies energy control means that is responsive to foot heel size changes, or is too rigid to be comfortable.